Nakaimo - My Sister is Among Them
by Yosuke Hanamura
Summary: (I couldn't find Nakaimo on the list so i'm just doing it on this one!) Naruto is sent to Miryuin Academy to find his life partner and once he does that and graduate he can be the head of the Uzumaki/Namikaze group, but will he find love here or will he find his little sister!


**Original / Romaji Lyrics**

**English Translation**

Itta desho nukegake kinshi nan dakedo  
Itta yo ne? suki da mon, osaerannai  
Ima sugu ni yuukoujouyaku[1] haki shite  
Love me Love me motto watashi dake! 

Told you already though I'm not supposed to steal a march  
Told you didn't I? Just can't resist loving you  
So lemme out of this friend zone[1] right now and  
Love me, love me, the more, the only! 

Kono koi ni kagirinaku unmei wo kanjichatta  
Na no ni nante yajirushi ga ichi, nii, san, shi... uso arienai (arienai)  
Watashi yori (A-ha) kawaii ko (U-yeah)  
Utsusanai de (dame datte! hitomi wo GAADO GAADO)  
Hibana chitte[2] (A-ha) gomennasai Choose me! my DAARIN 

I can feel the fate that goes with this love so endlessly  
But why are you having arrows pointing at 1, 2, 3, 4... Can't believe this! No way! (No way!)  
That girl (a-ha) she looks cuter than me! (Ooh-yeah)  
Don't look at her! (I said stop! Must keep her out, keep her out of your sight!)  
Sorry for (a-ha) all the fireworks![2] Now choose me, my darling! 

Wakaru yo saisho kara minna HIROIN[3] shibou  
Saikou no saiai no tatta hitori ni naritai nda 

Yeah, I know that everyone wants to be your love interest[3]...  
But I still wanna be the greatest the most lovable and the only girl standing! 

Yasashii dake ja komaru gyutto ubatte hoshii  
Jijou toka nuki ni shite shoujiki ni... (koishite)  
Kizutsuitatte ii anata ni kimeta nda (yakusoku)  
Yuujou datte taisetsu (sore na no ni)  
Hijoujitai ja shou ga nai (dare ga RAIBARU?)  
Watashi wo erande 

Stop acting like a gentleman and steal me away like a thief  
Let's forget the circumstances we might have with all honesty, just... (love me)  
I don't care if you hurt me I've made up my mind already (A promise)  
Yes, our friendship is important (but then again)  
We're in a state of emergency (so who are my rivals?)  
Choose me! 

Sono koi wa dore kurai unmei tte kakushin shiteru?  
Kamisama mo tsumibukai ne kanchigai nante anmari desu (anmari desu)  
Yoyuu no seikan? (A-ha) shiai houki? (U-yeah)  
Ano ko no doukou (itsudatte nanige ni CHEKKU CHEKKU)  
Kensei shite (A-ha) tsumannai nja tokimeki busoku 

I'm starting to think twice about the fate that goes with this love  
God may not be so holy after all these misunderstandings are so terrible! (So terrible!)  
Observing from a distance? (a-ha) Fleeing from a showdown? (Ooh-yeah)  
All of that girl's movements (Always keeping an eye on her)  
Then I pull myself together (a-ha) This is so boring there's no thrill in this! 

Kotae wa mou sugu...? doushite yowaki na kakugo  
Sonota oozei no onna no ko de wa owarenai yo 

Will the reply come soon...? I'm not putting my hopes up though  
With that many girls pursuing you this can't end quickly 

Kimagure ni konai de chanto mitsumete hoshii  
Massugu ni minuite ne, setsunasa mo (onegai)  
Ugokidasenai no wa minna onaji riyuu? (kowai yo)  
Konomama ja heikousen (suki na no ni)  
Moyamoya dake ga nokoru no (daremo waraenai)  
Anata wa doushitai? 

Don't come at me at random look at me straight in the eyes  
And see right through me even my pain (Please)  
Nobody's making any moves are we all in a stalemate? (This is scary)  
It's gonna be a level playing field if this continues (No matter how much I love you)  
Leaving everyone feeling irritated (No one's happy)  
So what will you do about it? 

Choose me! DAARIN nukegake shichattari sarechattari  
Choose me! DAARIN yakimoki shichattari sasechattari  
Choose me! DAARIN uramikko nashi dayo muri kana... 

Choose me, darling! Sometimes getting ahead, sometimes falling behind  
Choose me, darling! Sometimes envied, sometimes envious  
Choose me, darling! No hard feelings! I hope... 

Yasashii dake ja komaru gyutto ubatte hoshii  
Jijou toka nuki ni shite shoujiki ni... (koishite)  
Kizutsuitatte ii anata ni kimeta nda (yakusoku)  
Yuujou datte taisetsu (sore na no ni)  
Hijoujitai ja shou ga nai (dare ga RAIBARU?)  
Watashi wo watashi wo erande! 

Stop acting like a gentleman and steal me away like a thief  
Let's forget the circumstances we might have with all honesty, just... (love me)  
I don't care if you hurt me I've made up my mind already (A promise)  
Yes, our friendship is important (but then again)  
We're in a state of emergency (so who are my rivals?)  
Me! Me! Choose me! 

October 9th, 2012

Weather: Rain

Tokyo Japan, Minato Namikaze's Funeral

Naruto Uzumaki the young son of the late Minato Namikaze was waiting inside of a room when he heard a voice call out to him calling him brother and saying that they would be together forever along with that she is his sister so he got up then looked outside a window, to where he thought that he had heard the voice from but there was no one there he thought to himself 'that's strange, I could have sworn that I heard a girls voice clearly outside.' Naruto was caught looking outside by his mother's personal assistant Kyuubi who had long red hair, and blood red eyes with slits instead of pupils she asked Naruto "What are you doing?" he replied "Nothing!" she then told him that the funeral was starting and that his mother wanted to see him later.

Next Day October 10th, 2012

Weather: Clear sky

Tokyo Japan, Airport

_Flashback_

_Naruto sits in a seat in front of his mother Kushina Uzumaki who wanted to tell him that he is now the sole heir to the Uzumaki/Namikaze Group, the company that his father had been in charge of until his death and now Naruto is now faced with the responsibility of managing the company. "Naruto you must find a life partner and graduate from Miryuin Academy that me and your father went to at your age then and only then will you be truly ready to take you place as the head of the company, do I make myself clear?!" Kushina asked her son he nodded then she told him that he will have an apartment next to the school and is given a key to his new apartment._

Tokyo Japan, Café on the way to school

Naruto is walking to school in his new uniform on the first day of school and looks at the café where his father told him in a flashback _"It's your birthday isn't it Naruto, let's get a birthday cake and celebrate it together." _when he saw a girl walking out of the café; she crossed the street over to see him then a truck almost runs her over so he saves her from an oncoming truck her phone and breakfast were knock around he grabbed her phone he hands it back to her. They go to a local park and enjoy crème puffs that the Konoe bought at the pastry store Maries Cakes, then they talk for a little bit about how she believes in a thing called destined meetings and about the clock which rings at every hour and every half hour also she wipes Naruto's mouth when she finds crumbs on his face he stares down at her C-cup sized boobs and after talking about destined meetings and the clock at the park they both head to school.

Miryuin Private Academy, Teachers' Lounge/ Classroom 1-A

Naruto meets his home room teacher Maiko Kotori who looks like a child due to her short stature then he heads off to this homeroom class with Kotori, then once they arrive he writes his name on the board in kanji and faces the class and introduces him to the entire class where he sees Konoe "My name is Naruto Uzumaki pleased to meet you all, also I'm an only child so I would like to make some friends here." Kotori assigns Naruto to sit next to Konoe and she's excited that they get to sit together he sees another girl sitting next to him so Konoe tells him, "That's Miyabi Kannagi, she's a member of our school's swimming club." Naruto tries to talk to her but she doesn't respond to Naruto so he wonders if he had done something wrong to upset her.

Miryuin Academy, School Grounds

Naruto and Konoe were taking out the trash for classroom duty and they notice that he has gotten a lot of attention because everyone associates him with his father's company, so he asks Konoe to call him "Naruto" and in return he has to call her "Konoe" she sees a scar on his forehead he tells her that he got the scar in an accident as a child and he barely remembers anything that occurred during that incident so she gets close to him then heals him with a saying "Pain go away." An empty can hits Naruto in the head and Miyabi appears from a tree then Konoe is summoned to a meeting by the Student Council President Mana Tendou and the Vice President Rinka Kunitachi after they leave Miyabi tries to get Naruto to kiss her because she says that "If she's just a classmate then you should be able to kiss me, right?!" Naruto refuses to do it then she leaves.

Naruto's Apartment, Night

Naruto walks out onto the balcony of his apartment enjoying the nice night breeze that was blowing at this time at night then he gets a package that he finds suspicious, then he opens the big box and finds a birthday cake the other box has an old action figure of "Transforming Warrior Granberion" an old show that he used to watch a lot as a child along with a photo of him as a child with a girl kissing him on the cheek. He suddenly receives a phone call from a mysterious person that pretends to be his sister and the girl in the photo, confirming that that voice that he heard at his dad's funeral was her the girl hangs up when Naruto asks her about her name then he ponders who she is since she claims to be a student at Miryuin Academy.

Same Night, Konoe's Bathroom

Konoe was taking a bath and thinking about Naruto and all the events that took place today then she says something that she regrets that involves our beloved hero Naruto, "Naruto-kun… …you can have my crème puffs anytime. (Konoe is referring to her boobs when she says this sentence.)

The Next Day, Miryuin Academy

Naruto ponders about the girl that he chooses to marry ends up being his little sister so he heads up to the roof to clear his mind when he sees a mysterious girl watching him, he follows her to the roof then he confronts her it's a girl with silver hair and glasses wearing the girls uniform along with a witch hat and cape she says "Onii-sama…" Naruto looks confused when she says it then he says "Could you be…?!"


End file.
